


Brèves étapes sur la route

by malurette



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this one, gen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics, variées mais toujours gen ?<br/>1ère vignette : Ginko, la routine. 2ème : Ginko et Adashino, entre deux vagabondages. 3ème : Adashino, collectionneur et pas aventurier. 4ème : Nui, au bord des ténèbres.<br/>5ème : anonyme, avant l'arrivée du mushishi.<br/>6ème : ah, l'humanité...<br/>7ème : équilibre instable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ginko - Travail de routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La routine du Mushishi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Travail de routine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Mushishi  
>  **Personnage :** Ginko  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Urushibara Yuki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Elle va pas se recouvrir toute seule, cette maison. »  
>  d’après Koklico> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12)  
>  \+ Spéciale Halloween  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Cette maison est hantée, tout le monde le sait. Plusieurs personnes ont tenté de s’y installer, aucune n’y est restée plus de quelques mois. Jamais un an. Tous ont trouvé de bonnes raisons de s’en aller au plus vite.  
On n’a jamais rien vu. Les occupants n’ont jamais parlé de ce qui les avait chassés. Elle est hantée, voilà, mais on ne sait pas par quoi. Fantômes, malédiction immatérielle ou Mushi…

Ginko écoute attentivement l’histoire que lui raconte la voisine. A priori, il ne sent pas ici la présence de Mushi. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Il va voir…


	2. Ginko & Adashino - Revenir de temps en temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un point d'ancrage, entre deux vagabondages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Revenir de temps en temps et repartir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Mushishi  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ginko, Adashino  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Urushibara Yuki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ou par le faire tuer en cours de route! »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12)  
> \+ Spéciale Halloween  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Routard par nécessité plus que par libre choix, Ginko ne reste jamais bien longtemps en place. Sa présence attire les Mushi et par un étrange retour de choses les Mushi l’attirent. Mushishi par destinée… Ses pas le mènent régulièrement là où l’on a besoin de lui. Puis son travail effectué, il repart vers l’inconnu. Sans plan de route.

Parfois, quand son sac se fait lourd et sa bourse légère, il s’en retourne voir Adashino. Le collectionneur est devenu comme un point d’attache pour lui vers lequel il revient régulièrement. Mais jamais définitivement. Il a pris goût à sa vie vagabonde…


	3. Adashino - De loin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il vit de loin, collectionneur et pas aventurier lui-même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De loin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Mushishi  
>  **Personnage :** Adashino  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Urushibara Yuki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « ils craignent que leur nouveau producteur, ne leur offre peut-être pas vraiment ce qu’il y a de mieux. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12)  
> \+ Spéciale Halloween  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ce qu’il y a de mieux avec les Mushi c’est quand même quand quelqu’un d’autre que vous leur fait face. Adashino les collectionne, indirectement. Il se passionne pour les récits les impliquant. Plus que tout, il aime les objets qui portent la trace de leur passage. De préférence, sans en contenir d’encore actif.

Car ces êtres restent dangereux. Les rencontrer pour de vrai coûte souvent beaucoup. Les objets qu’il récoltent s’accompagnent régulièrement d’histoires tragiques.  
À les fréquenter par procuration uniquement Adashino préserve peut-être sa vie, mais pas forcément sa santé. La fascination qu’ils exercent sur lui aussi à son prix…


	4. anonyme - Ailleurs s'il y est

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avant l’arrivée du mushishi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ailleurs s’il y est  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Mushishi  
>  **Personnages :** une Victim-of-the-Week et un Mushi d’épisode  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Urushibara Yuki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il va voir…»  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12)  
> \+ Spéciale Halloween  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Va voir ailleurs si j’y suis ! lance le grand frère dans un mouvement d’humeur.

Le garçonnet, trop jeune encore pour comprendre que les grands aient besoin de temps pour accomplir des tâches sérieuses et ne puissent pas jouer avec lui tout le temps, prend l’ordre au pied de la lettre. Obéissant, il le laisse à son travail et va explorer tout seul tous les endroits où ils jouent d’habitude quand Maman le permet.  
Mais chaque endroit qu’il visite est vide. Grand frère s’est moqué de lui !

C’est alors que, près de l’étang, il voit miroiter une forme étrange. Il s’approche…


	5. Nui - Au bord des ténèbres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’ombre de sa famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au bord des ténèbres  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Mushishi  
>  **Personnages :** Nui et sa famille  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Urushibara Yuki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Soudain, une ombre apparut devant lui et au moment où elle se rapprocha, il s’évanouit de peur.»  
> d’après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12)  
> \+ Spéciale Halloween  
>  **Notes :** peut-être basé plus sur l’anime? j’ai vérifié l’épisode en question mais je ne me souviens plus de son équivalent dans le manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Nui, de peur de ne plus jamais revoir son mari, son enfant, sa famille, refuse de s’éloigner de l’étang au Tokoyami. Elle ne tentera pas de détruire le mushi : pour quoi faire ? Par vengeance ? Elle n’est pas de taille et cela ne lui rendrait pas ses proches pour autant.

Elle ne peut pas renoncer. Elle reste. Elle observe. Elle continue à espérer qu’ils existent toujours, quelque part, au fond des ténèbres, et qu’elle trouvera un jour un moyen de les retrouver. Elle n’ose pas y plonger directement. Elle a encore peur de l’inconnu, autant que de la séparation. Elle attend…


	6. Ginko - Le pire et le meilleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeurs humaines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le meilleur et le pire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Mushishi  
>  **Personnages :** Ginko et l’humanité  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Urushibara Yuki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « La plupart vit en fermant les yeux sur les exactions des autres et en priant pour éviter de croiser leur chemin… »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Chemin faisant, de village en village, Ginko en apprend plus sur le comportement humain que sur les Mushi. Des Mushi il sait déjà beaucoup de choses, la plupart qu’il a apprises en route, d’autres qui naissent comme ça dans son esprit à force de les fréquenter.

Mais les habitants, victimes ou parfois bourreaux des Mushi qu’il côtoie quand un phénomène le force à s’arrêter, le surprennent toujours. L’homme est un être étrange, capable du pire comme du meilleur, envers l’étranger inconnu comme envers son voisin proche. Et le pire envers ses semblables est plus fréquent qu’on ne voudrait croire.


	7. Bouleversements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Limiter les conséquences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et bouleverser le moins possible ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Mushishi  
>  **Personnages :** Ginko, les Mushi et des victimes  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Urushibara Yuki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Une alliée bien utile, le kurata gardait d’être en bons termes avec cette dernière lui mentant le moins possible. »  
> d’après Haru_Raka sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le moins possible de victimes collatérales, c’est tout ce que Ginko peut souhaiter. Les Mushi existent et ne se soucient pas de l’existence des humains. Ils n’essaient pas activement de leur nuire, mais pas de les préserver non plus. Parmi les humains, rares sont ceux qui savent détecter les Mushi, les éviter, ou les chasser. Quant à les détruire, c’est encore plus difficile.

Souvent, quand l’on s’aperçoit qu’on a affaire à un Mushi, il est déjà trop tard : par leur intermédiaire inconscient le malheur a déjà frappé. Ginko espère juste arriver à temps pour éviter que le phénomène s’étende trop.


End file.
